


Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 3

by JackfrostTruefrost300, Mysterie



Series: Alternates [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Darkness, Death, M/M, Split Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakoul was bad enough, but now he has a partner... Gale. How can the world hope to cope with two frozen terrors?<br/>[sequel to Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening Struggle

Jakoul smiled.

 **“Well, without Jamie I’ll eventually break him down.”** He flew towards the North Pole with Gale in tow.

**“Alright, act normal for a minute okay? Make them comfortable, when they put down their guard we’ll unleash the fun."**

“Act normal? How am I supposed to do that? Play innocent?” Gale seemed confused. He’d never done this before. Heck... there was a LOT he hadn’t done before...

 **“It’s easy, just say hello or say you hurt your throat. They won’t know the difference. Just try to blend in, ignore all the questions.”** Jakoul laughed.

 **“Watch me.”** He flew into the area.

 **“Hello guys.”** He imitated Jack’s voice.

 **“What’s going on?”** Gale nodded... he could do that. He mimicked Jakoul, smiling a little when he saw the four Guardians looking up at the globe.

“Jack! Iz not good news. Several towns have been hit lately.” North looked at Jack accusingly. Bunny frowned as he eyed the pair of them. Something was different, but he didn’t say anything. Tooth was flitting about the globe, worrying over the darkening lights while Sandy seemed troubled as he floated near North. Jakoul only smiled.

 **“Nothing happened, North. What do you mean? I was with Jamie the entire time, you know there are other winters besides me right?”** North frowned at that.

“Yes, but has been long time since any winters besides you have entered Burgess.” The others glanced at North, obviously this was news to them and they looked at Jack. Not seeming to have noticed Gale’s eye color change, the only real change appearance wise.

 **“Yeah, but it it definitely wasn’t me, now if you’ll excuse me, me and Jamie are gonna go upstairs.”** Jakoul gave Gale the hint to head upstairs. Gale just nodded and headed up the stairs, wondering how long Jakoul wanted him to play this ploy until they struck. The group watched the two suspiciously. Jakoul closed and locked the door.

**“We need to wait at least a day or two keeping our act up or else they’ll suspect us.”**

“A day or two? Well... I can try. I guess I won’t have to talk too much... I can play the grief-stricken boy.” Gale grinned. Meanwhile, downstairs, not everyone had bought the act.

“Something’s up.” Bunny said and the others looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Tooth asked.

“I donno exactly. Didn’t that seem a little strange to you? Not Jack, but Jamie... He seemed... different.”

“Vhat do you expect? Boy lost sister, iz going to be hard on him.” Bunny frowned at North.

“Yeah... but it’s not that... it’s like... I can’t put me paw on it exactly, but there’s just something that doesn’t smell right.”

“Bunny, you worry too much.” North replied and the group went back to discussing a possible culprit besides Jack.

 

Jakoul snickered.

 **“You’re learning well my young apprentice.”** He chuckled.

 **“Sorry, Jack’s a nerd for Star Wars.”** Meanwhile, Jack was raging over the bond.

“YOU’LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! THE GUARDIANS WILL STOP YOU!”  Gale grinned.

“Ya don’t say? I think the kid was too at some point. It seems familiar anyway." He rolled his eyes at Jack’s cries.

“Put a cork in it Frost, besides, after we ice ‘em what will they do? Not like they can handle us both...” Gale snickers. Jack growls out in response.

“As soon as I gain control Gale I’m gonna-” Jakoul cut him off.

 **“What? Ice him? He’s a winter and you’ll never gain control.”** He snickered. Gale snickered as well.

“Face it Jack, you’ve lost. You couldn’t even be a proper friend... what ever made you think you could manage being a brother or more to your little light?”

“S-shut up!” Jack’s voice came out weaker and smaller.

 **“And you just stood there while Jamie killed his sister, what kind of a lover are you?”** Jakoul put in, causing Gale to snicker.

“Do you even know the meaning of the word Jack? You never even bothered with technology... you’ve always been so selfish. Why would you be able to know what it means to be a friend if you can’t even think of anyone else? You’re the exact opposite of what a lover should be...” The guilt was eating at Jack like acid, he was weakening and Jakoul knew it.

 **“Awww... don’t feel bad though, Jamie would want you to give up after all. Just give in Jack and you won’t feel pain ever again.”** Jack started to succumb to Jakoul’s darkness.

“Maybe if I sleep I won’t wake up...” Gale’s eyes sparkled at Jack’s words.

“You might as well. After all... wouldn’t he have been better off without you? If it weren’t for you... his sister would still be alive.”

“J-jamie... I’m sorry.” Tears glistened as Jack fell back into the dark lake in his mind.

“You’re right... it’s all my fault....” It was the last words the two heard before there was nothing more. Jakoul smirked.

 **“Well, we probably won’t hear from him for a while.”** Gale smirked.

“Less trouble for us.” Gale said, but that wasn’t right. A soft whisper echoed over the bond...

“No...” Gale’s eye widened and he stumbled back in painful shock.

“T-this ... c-can’t be!” Gale cried out in pain, Jamie wasn’t just fighting back; it was the light of his heart... of his love for Jack. It was flooding the bond. Gale clutched his head, falling to his knees.

 **“Oh hell no!”** Jakoul snarled, using Jack’s anger on Jamie, to harm him; he pushed Jamie back, giving Gale more power. Jamie wasn’t having any of it though; determination fueling him and Gale let out one last cry before Jamie re-emerged. His eyes sparkling with the fire of his love and belief in Jack.

“I won’t let the likes of you control me again Jakoul. You caught me off guard once... but you can’t do it again.” He lunged at Jakoul, but not to attack like the other might expect; he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, reaching out to Jack over the bond and whispering lovingly.

 

“It’s not your fault... it never was... I need you Jack, no matter what that monster says.” Jack tried to reach for Jamie in return but Jakoul’s influence was strong and the other snarled at Jamie.

 **“You’re too late Bennett, he’s gone.”** Jakoul struggled to get out of Jamie’s grip.

 **“GET OFF ME!!”** He struggled fruitlessly as Jamie just clung tighter.

“You can’t take him from me... I won’t let you have him.” Jamie whispered fiercely, focusing only on Jack... reaching to him over the bond even as he pressed his lips to Jakoul’s. Intending to shock the other and reinforce his love for Jack. Jakoul hissed at Jamie’s light, which began to pull Jack back from his slumber.

“J-jamie...” Jakoul pulled and pushed at Jamie, biting him as he tried to stop what Jamie was trying to do. Jamie didn’t give up, tightening his hold as he pressed against him; ignoring the bite to his lip despite how it stung. Jamie slid his tongue along the cool lips, something he’d only read about someone doing once... Jakoul struggled while Jack, in his mind, awoke to see a bright light that was like the moon he remembered seeing when he’d first awoken. He shifted to swim to the surface of the lake and towards the light; Jakoul began to weaken while Jack was coming back into control.

“J-jamie...” Jack murmured as he tried to fight the sucking pull of the darkness. Jamie took the opening he’d been hoping for; boldly sliding his tongue into Jack’s mouth to slide his tongue along the coolness that was like his own but different in its own way. Jack’s love was beating hard against Jakoul’s power, the other swearing at him and Jamie. Jack groaned into the kiss, the dark waters faded and as Jack emerged he could see Jakoul fall into the lake, the top freezing over for now as Jack regained control. He wrapped his arms around Jamie.

“J-jamie... I’m so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Jamie murmured, kissing Jack gently; nothing but love flowing over the bond. Tears fell as Jack hugged Jamie close.

“Oh God Jamie... I missed you. I was so scared.” Jack shook, falling into him, but he weighed almost nothing. Jamie hugged Jack close, sighing a little.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jack whimpered, hugging Jamie tightly; he couldn’t stand anymore; fighting Jakoul had taken its toll on him.

“I’ll always be here for you. I love you Jack.” He murmured, his voice quiet from exhaustion. It had taken almost everything he’d had to get rid of both at once. He didn’t mind Jack’s weight on top of him, if he were honest, it felt nice. Just like everything about Jack... There was no doubt about it. Jamie was hopelessly devoted and in love with Jack. Jack kissed Jamie before pulling them both onto the bed, him on top of Jamie as he fell asleep. Jamie returned the kiss before sighing a bit happily and falling asleep as he curled against Jack; he never wanted to be apart from Jack ever again. The morning sun filtered through the window as Jack awoke, he stirred a little; feeling his body weighed down slightly he felt a moment of panic and struggled a bit to open his eyes though he relaxed instantly the moment he realized it was just Jamie; the two of them having shifted in the night so that Jamie’s head was now pillowed on Jack’s chest.


	2. Another Way to Say "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [lemon ahead, don't say I didn't warn you]

“Phew.” Jamie stirred slightly from the movements but only snuggled all the more against Jack who was breathing heavily, feeling like he’d just had a mini heart attack. The weight had been all too familiar, like the darkness he’d floated in when he’d given in. Jamie stirred again, hugging onto Jack tighter as he could sense Jack’s fear though he wasn’t sure what Jack would be afraid of... Wait... A memory of sorts flashed in his mind that made his heart squeeze painfully. Was Jack... afraid of him? Jack whined slightly but he hugged Jamie so tight that he didn’t know he might be hurting him. Jamie wasn’t sure what to make of the conflict he felt... was it even his conflict?

“Jack?” He murmured softly, not moving. Not sure if he should hold Jack or let go...

“J-jamie...” Jack stuttered, fear of losing Jamie shooting over the bond. Jamie sighed a little as he finally understood and he shifted to place a gentle kiss against Jack’s lips, silently reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere... that he belonged to Jack. Jack returned the kiss eagerly, happy at the reassurance and returning the reassurance that he will always belong to Jamie too. Jamie sighed a little into the kiss before lightly running his tongue along Jack’s lips... that kiss he’d dared use against Jakoul... He wanted to try it again. Jack ‘mmed’ into the kiss, wrapping his own around Jamie’s tongue. Jamie shivered the moment their tongues touched... His hold on Jack tightening a fraction. The sensations made thinking almost impossible. Jamie didn’t care, he loved every second of it. Jack rubbed Jamie’s back, his touch feather light, as he fought for dominance against Jamie into the kiss. Jamie was all too eager to back down and let Jack have dominance as the feather light touches sent tendrils of pleasure down his spine. Jack slowly slipped one hand beneath Jamie’s shirt as he kissed him, exploring every part of Jamie’s mouth. Jamie wasn’t sure what was going on exactly, but he liked it... a lot. A soft moan rose in his throat, he brushed Jack’s tongue with his own a couple of times, but only for the sake of the contact as a shiver of pleasure tinged along his spine. Jack smirked at that, stroking Jamie’s tongue with his; slowly he tested his boundaries with Jamie’s comfort as he pulled at the other’s hoodie, pulling it off. Jamie didn’t have a problem with it, of course if he could really think properly then he’d have realized what was going on. He was too caught up in the new sensations and how wonderful it felt to care. Jack shifted to push Jamie on his back, his eyes roaming over the boy’s body as he gently rubbed one nipple before nipping at his neck. Jamie’s eyes widened a little at the new sensation and he flushed as Jack nipped at his neck, his breathing quickened a little and he quivered a bit with pleasure. His mind was starting to piece together what was going on... but he didn’t want this to stop. Jamie flushed a darker shade as his mind came to several conclusions as to where this was going to end... Jack kissed down slowly, his tongue licking at Jamie’s chest as he held him close.

“Jamie... I love you so much.” He murmured as he drew back before kissing him again, lust brightening his eyes. Jamie shivered with the new feeling of pleasure at the feel of Jack’s tongue on his skin. Oh that was new... but wonderful.... Jamie returned the kiss without hesitation. A need he didn’t know he even had in him was slowly nagging at the back of his mind and growing with every moment... A need, he realized after several long moments later, was his own desire for Jack. Jack pulled back a moment to shed his clothes before jumping, and almost falling on his face, to lock the door and cover the windows with frost for privacy. He then returned to the bed and Jamie, pressing eagerly against him, his own need brushing against Jamie’s leg. Jamie flushed a dark blue, but his eyes shone with his need when Jack returned to him; he hadn’t moved one inch though a groan rose in his throat when Jack’s skin slipped along his own. Feeling uncomfortable in his pants, Jamie shifted a little to squirm out of them; leaving him in a pair of blue boxers with an obvious bulge. Jack smirked a little, his fingers trailing along the inside of Jamie’s thigh and then to the side of the obvious bulge. Jamie let out a whimper, followed by a gasp of pleasure as he squirmed a little; he felt his body throb with the need of this... He wanted this badly. He wanted Jack’s touch, craved it. Jack slipped the boxers from the boy as he licked at Jamie’s neck, biting and nibbling at his collarbone; he then slid the fingers of one hand just beneath Jamie’s balls, lightly rubbing; his other hand brushing sweat soaked hair from Jamie’s face before he claimed his mouth again, thrusting his tongue in and wrapping it around Jamie’s. Jamie squirmed with anticipation and desire even as he returned the kiss, clinging to Jack; he was almost dizzy with the pleasure, he’d no idea he could feel like this and he wanted more... craved more. Jack slowly rubbed along Jamie’s length and back again, palming the balls and gently squeezing; wanting only to invoke pleasure even as his own erection grew as it rubbed against Jamie’s leg. Jamie arched beneath the gentle touch, groaning into the kiss. He felt like he couldn’t get enough. His length throbbing with pleasure and the growing need for release. Sensing this, Jack created a ring of ice, gently pulling it onto his cock as he kissed him gently.

“Not yet, don’t release yet... you’ll get it soon.” Jack promised, his voice slightly husky; sending a shiver through Jamie even as he felt Jack gently slip a finger into him so to get him adjusted to the intrusion. Jamie returned the kiss even as he squirmed a little, whimpering. He trusted Jack knew what he was doing, even if this was all very new to Jamie, himself. Pushing in slowly, Jack curved his finger slightly to bring pleasure as he rubbed Jamie’s inner thigh, taking Jamie’s breath away with a kiss. Jamie whimpered as pleasure shot through him as he returned the kiss. He was more than content to let Jack lead in this. He shuddered, not sure he fully understood any of this but he didn’t care at the moment. Nothing mattered, nothing but Jack and what he was doing to Jamie at that moment. Jack kissed Jamie softly, whispering gently.

“It’s okay Jamie, just relax.” He shivered at the sound of Jamie’s pleasure, pushing in deeper to find that spot to make Jamie see stars, slamming into it. Jamie did his best to relax, although it was kind of tough to get his body to listen when he quivered with all of the pleasure.

“J-jack...” Jamie groaned as he saw tons of stars from the sudden pleasure and his body shook slightly from it. He gasped as Jack hit it again, his nails digging into Jack’s shoulders as the pleasure rippled through him. Jack added a second finger, whispering sweet nothings and trying to get Jamie to relax as he added the second which curved and stretched Jamie while the first caressed that sensitive spot inside. Jamie tried to keep still, but it was really hard. He boldly nipped at Jack’s neck, his mind reeling from the pleasure. Jack gasped in pleasure at the nip and shivered, his fingers twitching inside Jamie as he added a third without Jamie noticing and slammed the three into him, digging into that spot inside him. Jamie cried out in pleasure, shuddering as the pleasure slammed into him; he nipped at Jack’s shoulder, blind to anything around him but Jack now. Jack smiled.

“You’re ready.” He murmured as he kissed Jamie’s neck. He removed the ring, that Jamie had forgotten about, before pushing his cock slowly into Jamie, it twitched at the warm walls. Jamie gasped as the pleasure shot through him. He clung to Jack. Jack kissed Jamie gently, whispering for him to relax as he slowly thrust in gently and shallowly at first. Jamie returned the kiss, shuddering as he clung to Jack. Jack thrust in and out a little deeper, always hitting that sensitive spot in Jamie; he panted, eyes lusting for Jamie. Jamie instinctively thrust back, panting a little between groans. Jack thrusted in faster and deeper, clinging onto Jamie in return as he panted.

“Oh God...” Jamie clung to Jack, whimpering as the pleasure built rapidly; he felt like he wanted this to go on and on... He’d never felt anything so wonderful as this. Jack breathed heavily, digging into Jamie deeply, biting into his collarbone, rubbing Jamie’s cock at the same pace as his own thrusts.

“Oh God... J-jack...” Jamie stammered between groans as the pleasure he felt spiked and a few moments later he cried out as the pleasure slammed into him, his body shuddering with the release. Jack cried out, screaming in pleasure as he quivered at his own release. Jamie clung to Jack, panting and nuzzling against his neck. He couldn’t string a coherent thought together at this moment. There were just no words. Jack nuzzled into Jamie, breathing heavily as he kissed him; clinging to him, still shivering as his release ended and his body just shook from the adrenaline. Jamie returned the kiss, panting a little still; he threaded the fingers of one hand through Jack’s hair. He’d no idea a simple kiss would have led to that but he didn’t feel the slightest hint of regret and he didn’t even feel self conscious even as his mind began to slowly collect itself again. Jack shivered.

“Does that tell you how much I love you?” He looked at Jamie with eyes full of the love given to Jamie. Jamie smiled lovingly up at him.

“I’d say so... I’ve... never done anything even remotely like that....” He murmured as he lightly played with some of the end strands of Jack’s hair. Jack chuckled because it tickled.

“Hey, easy. My hair is ticklish for some odd reason. Ever since I was born and reborn my head’s been ticklish.” Jamie wondered at that, releasing the strands a little reluctantly.

“Sorry... it’s just so soft...” He smiled a little. Jack smiled back.

“It’s fine.” Jamie settled, content a moment though he flushed a little as his mind fully registered everything. He wondered if it meant the same thing to spirits as it did with certain animals... his books hadn’t ever covered this sort of thing. Not that he minded if it did... he already had belonged to Jack before that. Jack lay there with Jamie, tired. Before he was aware of it, Jamie drifted off to sleep; his body humming in gentle satisfaction and tiredness that could only come with this sort of bonding. It was hours before the sun’s rays filtered through the window; Jamie stretched as the sun’s rays woke him up. He couldn’t remember ever having slept so well. Jack was entangled in the mattress, an arm here and there.

“Mmm... no... no more chicken..” Jack muttered in his sleep. Jamie tried not to chuckle as he disentangled himself from under Jack without waking him. Jack nibbled on his pillow.

“Mmm... marshmallow...” Jamie dressed and then moved the pillow away from Jack before he actually ate the thing in his sleep. Jack whimpered in response.

“Marshmallow come back... I promise I won’t eat you...” Jack made a grab for the pillow in his sleep; Jamie snickered a little and decided to gently shake Jack awake before he could grab the pillow and eat it. Jack groaned.

“What Princess Bubblegum? I’m only eating one of your candy people... no harm done...” Jamie laughed a little, Jack obviously had seen that show too many times; even if he didn’t know what a TV was really.

“Come on Jack... before you eat something you regret.”

“But I want the marshmallow...” Jack whines and began eating Jamie’s pant leg.

“Jack...” Jamie said, not sure he didn’t like where this  was going, but he did need to get Jack awake. Jack only grunts in response as he continues to try and eat Jamie’s pants. Jamie twisted a little to try and get away, but that was sort of a bad move and he shuddered even as he tried to shake Jack awake before this became embarrassing.

“J-jack...”

“What?” He said, waking up slowly not even realizing he was still chewing on the pants but he stopped after a moment.

“Mm... what in my moufth?”

“The pants I’m trying to wear.” Jamie said as calmly as possible... which wasn’t easy. Jack spit them out, jumping back.

“Oh... eww...” He rubbed his tongue a moment before asking.

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

“Been trying the last couple of seconds. I managed to save you from eating this pillow first and you weren’t happy about that so you tried eating my pants instead.” Jack stared a moment in shock.

“Well... um... next time give me a real marshmallow.”

“I’ll have to remember that. Anything else I should keep on hand to be eaten?” Jamie asked, arching an eyebrow as he wondered how Jack thought he just carried marshmallows, of all things, around on him.

“Nope.” Jack stood up, looking at the sun.

“How long have we been asleep?”

“Just until the next morning I’d think. I donno... how long does your ice last?” Jamie smirked a little, indicating all the ice Jack had sent out so that they’d have some privacy the night before.

“Um...” Jack blushed.

“24 hours.” He snickered a little then.

“Well, let’s get breakfast.”

“You might want to put on some pants first.” Jamie said with a slight smile, his eyes gleamed a little mischievously. Jack gasped.

“Oh.” He found his pants and put them on.

“Now I guess we go down for breakfast.” Jamie chuckled, tossing Jack his hoodie before he finished melting the ice on the door and walked out. Jack slipped it on and floated down with Jamie to see that North and Bunny were arguing about whether or not to check on Jack and Jamie or not.

“And I’m sayin-” Bunny stopped and whipped around, eyes widening and then suddenly the Pooka’s jaw clamped shut. He rubbed a paw over his face and muttered.

“If ya need me I’ll just... yeah...” Jamie watched, wondering what the rabbit was going on about. It didn’t occur to him that Bunny would be able to smell what they’d been up to in the last 24 hours. North turned from Bunny and smiled.

“Ah! Jack! Jamie! Good morning!” Jack snickered, playfully punching Jamie in the shoulder.

“Good morning North.” Jamie looked at Jack, then it dawned on him and he flushed slightly.

“So, um... how are things going North?” Jack asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

“Other than night before you mean?” North seemed puzzled at Bunny’s odd behavior. Tooth fluttered over. Seeming a little concerned.

“There was a lot of damage last night Jack... are you okay?”

“I’m fine and what do you mean?” Jack was trying to act dumb, he didn’t want to remember the attacks.

“It’s just that las-” Jamie surprised them by cutting her off.

“We know. It’s been dealt with.” Jamie glanced over to Jack then with a bit of a smile.

“Oh... Well, okay...” Tooth watched them both, she was beginning to suspect... Jack smiled back.

“Yeah, anyways what’s for breakfast?” North shrugged.

“Have not bothered seeing yet.”

“Oh.” Jack drooped because he didn’t know how to cook at all. Jamie smiled a little.

“Come on. I’m sure we can figure something out.” Jamie headed to the kitchen. Jack followed close behind.

“Do you know how to cook?”

“Yeah. With it just being mom, me and.... Sophie.  ... I kinda had to look after her a lot.” It still hurt something fierce to think of his sister and he’d had to swallow a lump around the name. He missed her... he knew he always would.

 


	3. Another "Myth"

Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie.

“It’s okay Jamie. Now... can you teach me how these contraptions work?” Jack looked at the kitchen in utter confusion. Jamie smiled a little. It helped, knowing Jack had once been a big brother too and knew some of what he felt.

“Yeah.” Jamie is patient as he takes out some eggs and bacon. Adding salt and pepper to the eggs in small amounts of flavor. Jack looked over Jamie’s shoulder as he watched Jamie cook.

“It’s just like hot summer days when we got the eggs and they would splat and cook on the ground!” He said, explaining part of his old life. Jamie chuckled.

“It usually doesn’t get that hot anymore. Plus it’s not thought to be healthy to cook on the ground like that.

“But it was still good.” Jack breathed, the memory playing in his mind’s eye. Jamie nodded thoughtfully.

“What was it like back then?” Jack shook his head.

“What?” He looked at Jamie, confused.

“When you were alive... do you remember?”

“Oh, yeah... I remember.” Memories played in his mind.

“Life wasn’t happy then... we were mostly starving and poor. No time to play, mostly hunting for food and finding ways to survive the harsh winters. Except I brought fun and warmth to the children even back then.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Jamie asked with a bit of a knowing smile. Jack blushed furiously.

“It’s nothing... really... to say the least life back then wasn’t fun.” He lay back in the nearest chair, closing his eyes as the memory of many harsh winters came through. Jack huffed in frustration as his mind caught on the winter he’d died, that one always hurt but he also felt better knowing he’d saved her.

“Something tells me you made it fun. I think had I been born back then, I’d have wanted you around for sure.” Jamie said without too much thought as he set the eggs and bacon on two plates; setting one in front of Jack.

“Yeah...” His voice sounded far away and his eyes were a little glazed from the memories. Jamie lightly nudged him as he settled next to him at the table before he set into his own breakfast. Jack shook his head at the nudge.

“Oh, sorry. Just got lost in memories.” He ate the breakfast slowly. Jamie just nodded in understanding. It was an easy thing to do for anyone; he didn’t say anything about it all really as he ate. Jack finished the meal with a smile.

“You’re a real good cook Jamie.” Jamie flushed a little.

“Eh... I’m okay I guess, that was easy to cook. My mom is better at it.”

“Nah, you’re the best cook ever to me.” Jack stood up, happiness sent a little over the bond. Jamie flushed in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure, both of which trickled along the bond they seemed to have. Jamie couldn’t explain the bond; in fact he’d sort of known it was there since he first saw Jack, but that didn’t mean he knew how it was possible. After all, he’d always known when Jack was near. Jack chuckled, brushing hair out of Jamie’s face, kissing him.

“What would you like to do today Jamie?” Jamie returned the kiss before replying.

“I’d say getting out of here before North comes to the same conclusion Bunny did. Some how I can’t say I want to have to face Santa when he finds out...”

 

“Okay then, where to?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

“I donno, just... let’s leave here before he talks to Bunny.”

“Okay then.” Jack picked up Jamie bridal style before flying off through the window with Jamie giggling.

“Look at us... sneaking out. We’re a couple of rascals aren’t we.” Jack chuckles then smiles.

“Let’s got to... I know! Let’s go to Scotland.” He snickers a little, flying with Jamie in his arms towards Scotland. Jamie giggled, snuggling close happily; enjoying the view around him. Jack smiled.

“Oi, it’s not the same as it used to be lad.” Jack said, looking around as he lowered to the ground.

“There used to be more green and lush environment.” Jack said in a scottish accent. Jamie giggled at that, looking at the land below; Jack smiled as he took them by a man playing bagpipes, he snickered as the man was on an island near a lake. He smiled, handing Jamie a snowball.

“Will you do the honors of putting the mighty beast to rest?” Jamie grinned.

“With pleasure.” He didn’t like the instrument anymore than Jack did, taking only a moment to aim before letting the snowball fly. The man was fine, but in shock as the snowball smashed into his face and he fell into the water.

“Hey, wanna meet nessie? She’s a good friend.” Jamie turned from the man to stare at Jack, eyes wide.

“You mean it’s real too?”

“Yes, just like Pogo. Pogo is Nessie’s white water cousin and of course there are mermaids, bigfoot... the chupacabra... we’ll investigate him later.” Jack chuckled then smiled.

“Don’t worry, I know somewhere around here who has the power to give us underwater swimming abilities without worrying about a lack of oxygen.”

“That’s reassuring.” Jamie said, waiting to see where Jack was taking him and who it was who would allow them to swim under water... then he wondered if Jack would be okay with it. He hadn’t forgotten what Jack had once told him about how he’d died. Jack flew into the center of the town and landed.

“Shh.” A ball of fur suddenly tackled Jack to the ground, he laughed.

“Lisa.” He grumbled as a rabbit smaller than Bunny but still fairly large pulled itself off Jack.

“Jamie I’d like you to meet the second to last Pooka in the entire galaxy.” Jamie stared.

“Wait... so Bunny isn’t alone?”

“No...” Jack rubbed his neck.

“Probably should have told him he wasn’t alone but see she doesn’t trust anyone else but me.” She looked at Jamie expectantly.

“Oh, you got yourself a man Jack, how cute the lass is.” Jack chuckled, blushing blue. Jamie can’t say he blamed her on a lack of trust but he frowned.

“I’m not a lass.” He didn’t speak the native language, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know the simple difference between a lad and a lass. She chuckled.

“Well he sure has fire in him don’t he lad?” She said, emphasizing ‘lad’ to indicate that Jack was the dominate one in the relationship; Jack blushed a darker blue.

“Anyways, we need swimming abilities to breathe under water to meet nessie.” She chuckled.

“Oh, okay.” Jamie raised an eyebrow at that, not sure if he should be offended or not at what the Pooka was or was not implying. She chuckled.

“Hold out your hands please.” Jack smiled, doing so; Jamie wasn’t sure about this but he did as the Pooka said. She smiled.

“No need to be shy lad.” She said gently as her paws glowed blue over both their palms and the two glowed blue as the power was pushed into their palms.

“Now, just jump in and it should take effect.” Jamie was hardly shy, just cautious... Jamie looked at himself in mild curiosity once the blue glow had faded, then up at Jack; since he knew where they were going and Jamie didn’t. Though she couldn’t keep from thinking that the glow of magic he’d seen really brought out the blue in Jack’s eyes... Jack smiled.

“After you.” He pointed to the water.

“Don’t worry, I’ll jump in right after you.”

“I’m not worried about the water.” Which was true, Jamie was actually concerned about Jack in this. Jack huffed.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m basically traveling in a bubble, which always happens when I travel down there.” Jamie hopped into the water. He wasn’t about to discuss his concerns to a Pooka who may or may not have insulted him just moments before. Jamie was still concerned as he waited in the water for Jack, looking about beneath the water as he did. It was a little weird, standing under water and being able to breathe like normal. Jack closed his eyes, shaking.

“Anything for you, Jamie.” He murmured to himself and jumped in. Darkness met him and he had to count to ten before opening his eyes. He swam next to Jamie, hugging the other close to him.

“Alright, let’s get going.” He talked as easily beneath the water as if on land. Jamie stayed close, much as he was excited to meet the loch ness monster, he was concerned about Jack and hoped that this didn’t disturb his fri- er... bro-  nope... that didn’t fit anymore either. He tried not to blush, remembering last night made them lovers; he did not mind one bit at that though, but he wasn’t exactly used to it either. At least not enough to not blush a little as Jack led the way.

“Alright, if you have a phone on you keep it in your pocket. No cameras, no journals, nothing.” Jack said. Last time he’d been here he’d gotten a bite to prove that she didn’t like flash photography. Jamie chuckled a little at that. He’d never had a phone, let alone one that had a camera in it... and his journal was at the North Pole... still. He needed to remember to retrieve that later...

“I think I’ll be alright in that department.” Jack laughed a little.

“Okay, also... stay back before I introduce you.” Jack floated into the darkness of a cave. First thing that flew out in fear was a great white fish and screaming clams. Big fish. Wait... were those clams ACTUALLY screaming?! Okay... definitely not your average place... how had humanity missed the screaming clams when there were so many varied reports on Nessy?


	4. Creatures of the Loch

“Hello.... Nessie... you home?” Jack was tackled by a large shape that looked like a shadow to Jamie at the moment as sand was kicked up; Jack laughed and wrestled with the long necked creature. Jamie clasped his hands behind him, politely waiting as he’d been taught to do as a boy when he’d once met an aunt and uncle who were more... well he’d considered the term “stuffy” to be appropriate, but in reality they had just been more used to “polite society” as the term was. Where young boys were expected to be silent unless spoken to and to play games that required little noise and no imagination. At the time, Jamie had just been bored, but reflecting back on it he was glad there hadn’t been anyone his age around at the time to rope him into some game that likely would have been just as boring.

“Argh! I win!” The dust cleared up to show that Jack was “choking” the animal in an all-out play fight and the creature’s flipper waving a white flag.

“So, Nessie, I got a friend who wants to meet you. His name’s Jamie and he knows a lot about you.”

“I wouldn’t say that... I just... um... Know **of** you.” She swam up to Jamie, sniffing and swimming around him.

“It’s okay, he doesn’t have anything. No photography.” She smiled and nipped at Jack.

“Oh, I know what you want. Okay, play dead.” The creature fell to the ground, getting a sea flower-like dead.

“Good, now roll over.” The creature rolled over.

“Good, now speak.” She sounded like the cross of a whale and a boat wreck smashed together.

“Alright, here you go.” Jack tossed her a fish that she gulped down in a second. Jamie just watched the display, reminded of a dog and a seal all at once. Though he didn’t think the creature before him would appreciate the comparisons so he didn’t say so as he watched with a bit of humor tugging at his lips. It floated towards Jamie, nudging him for fish. Jack chuckled.

“She thinks you have more fish. Sorry girl, he doesn’t this time. Maybe next visit.” She pouted like a puppy but perks up at the sound of a next visit.

“Actually... don’t see what’s stopping me from catching one... Hold on a moment girl.” Jamie said, patting her gently before swimming off. It took him only a few minutes. When he came back he had a fair sized fish trapped in a small ice bubble. The thing freshly caught. He shook the “bubble” roughly to stun the fish inside before letting the casing melt and tossing the stunned fish to Nessie. She took it and swallowed it in one bite, tail wagging happily as she made a mix between a purr and the call of a beluga whale; rubbing against him like a cat. Jamie patted her with a slight smile.

“Just out of curiosity... how old is she?” Jack chuckled, the bubble he was floating in was beginning to fade and he knew that the visit was going to be cut short.

“400 million years old. Come on Jamie, it’s time to get to the surface.” Jack pointed at his bubble, feeling slight pressure on it. Jamie followed behind Jack, waving to the creature as he does.

“Wow... wonder how she survived this long.”

“You know the ice age? Well, she was alive after the comet because she hid in the abyss basically and when the ice age came around she survived by the new fish and such animals.” Jack snickered a little, as the two were surfacing something dark with red eyes popped Jack’s bubble. He freaked out, hitting Jamie’s bubble as he thrashed about.

“J-Jammmiieeee!” Jack screamed in fright. Jamie reacted instinctively. He grabbed Jack and shot out of the rest of the water like he’d been shot out of a canon... only much faster as the water had flash frozen between the two of them. He landed the two of them on the ground; he glanced around with a dark expression in case there was a real threat he hadn’t seen. He was more than ready to throttle whatever had made Jack freak like that.

 

Jack shivered, shaking in Jamie’s arms; in the water two red eyes glowed and Jack whimpered as it flashed its eyes angrily at Jamie for taking its prey. Jamie responded by icing the water around it as a warning shot to stay away. He held Jack close, murmuring quietly.

“It’s okay. I won’t let that thing get you. Promise.” He wasn’t sure exactly what that thing was... but he was pretty sure if it moved even so much as an inch closer he’d kill it in a heartbeat. The thing hissed at Jamie in anger, it had a mermaid's tail, it was like a mermaid from old tales of fishermen jumping from boats because of their beauty and song only to be dragged to the bottom of the ocean to be eaten. Jamie glared daggers at the siren, the ice nearby crackling as it expanded in a way that said ‘don’t mess with me or you’ll be dead’ sort of way. It hissed back threateningly, Jack groaned a little; whining in fear, it was like he was drowning all over again and he shook like a leaf in the wind. That did it. A spear of ice sprouted from the nearby ice and slammed into the creature while Jamie’s hold tightened on Jack and he snarled, much like a lioness protecting its cub. He didn’t even notice that the water on Jack and him had frozen and had begun floating around them as Jamie drew on his power. He was ticked, to say the least. Jack hugged Jamie, whining.

“I do-don’t want to die...” He said, whimpering in pain and fear as the creature, along with others of its kind, attacked from all sides in anger. They were fast, but Jamie was faster; he’d been anticipating it. The ice shards that had been floating around them had become weapons deadly fast and cut into the creatures; driving them back and killing at least half the number almost instantly. The wind, at his command, sent the ones who were still alive flailing back. As long as he was alive, nothing like these creatures would ever get close to Jack. EVER. Jack shivered, there were no more of the creatures, but in Jamie’s anger he’d accidentally started a snow storm much like the blizzard of 68.

“J-jamie...” Jack whined, shaking harder, more violently. Jamie gently ran a hand through Jack’s hair, murmur soothing even as he shifted to try and control the storm to keep it from getting out of hand and moving off to a populated area.

“It’s okay Jack, I’m here.” Jack whimpered, crying; it hurt, the memory. It hurt, all of it hurt as he buried his head into Jamie’s chest; clinging to him like a small child. Jamie murmured softly, reassuringly as he held Jack close; he struggled a little to keep the storm in check, but managed to get it to calm down after a bit of wrangling as he held Jack close to him. Jack sniffled, he was still terrified of water.

“W-water...” It was all Jack could say shakily, too afraid to open his eyes. Jamie just held Jack, murmuring softly.

“I know... it’s okay.” Jack fell into unconsciousness as the fear became too much. Jamie sighed and decided the best thing to do is find a place to rest for a while. He picked Jack up and flew through the air, searching for an empty place. It took him an hour at the very least to find what he’s looking for. A rental cabin. Normally he wouldn’t want to just barge in, but for Jack... Well, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do and someone had left an upstairs window open just a crack. It was enough for Jamie to pry open and get inside the bedroom. He shut the window only after he’d settled Jack on the bed. Jack clutched onto the pillows, whining and murmuring in his sleep. Jamie moved over to lay by Jack’s side, lightly rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him. Not that he was sure it would do much good as he didn’t have Sandy’s power over dreams. Jack turned and squirmed a little before clutching onto Jamie, shaking all night long until the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window. Jamie held Jack close all night, not moving in the slightest; barely sleeping himself. Jack hadn’t said anything about there being other creatures in the water... and from the looks of the things, what he’d seen wasn’t just mermaids... They were Sirens. Lovely to look at and their voices beautiful to hear... but they were meat-eaters and were what most humans had feared and thought all mermaids were like. Jamie knew better. Most mermaids were gentle, oceanic guardians but not Sirens. Sirens were the total opposite of mermaids despite that they shared the same appealing appearance.

 

Jack woke up, breathing heavily and still shaking uncontrollably; he took deep breaths, smelling pine and mint. He looked at Jamie with glassy eyes. Jamie calmly met Jack’s gaze, not saying a word; instead he gently thread the fingers of one hand through Jack’s hand.

“J-jamie.” His voice was very small and cracking, he was barely talking; Jack sniffed but turned to look at his surroundings. Jamie said nothing, simply watching Jack as he studied his new surroundings.

“W-where are we?” He said, like glass had shredded his throat.

“Rental, on the outskirts of town.”

“W-why are we here?” Jack asked, coughing slightly as it really hurt to talk.

“Closest place.” Jack shook a little, but he tried to conjure up an ice slab to talk only for it to puff out; he whimpered, his ice wasn’t working because he was in too much pain to focus. Jamie formed a tablet of ice and a pen made of ice as well. He handed both to Jack who smiled and wrote on it.

“What happened to me last night? I’m in so much pain...” He handed it back to Jamie as he looked at him in fear, as if he could see Gale behind the boy he loved and whined. Jamie ignored Gale’s whisperings as he answered.

“You were attacked by a siren when we were surfacing. I think it reminded you of some rather unpleasant things. I dealt with it though... and its friends when they appeared.” Jack sniffed, hugging Jamie in fear at the slight smirk he was giving him. Jack clung to Jamie closely, writing one more thing on the table.

“I love you.” Gale snickered, mostly because Jack was afraid of him and because he knew Jack was afraid Jakoul was going to come back. Jamie held Jack close, smiling a little.

“I love you too, Jack.” Gale’s amusement didn’t last long as he backed off because of the force of light from Jamie’s love, which flared up from Jack’s words. Even if they were written on ice. Jack hugged Jamie close to him, wishing for Gale to go; for Jakoul to go, only getting a snicker from Jakoul though because his fear doused the light he’d given. Jamie gently kissed Jack’s cheek, holding him close. Gale shifted in his heart... would always be there now because of what had occurred, but as long as he had Jack he knew that he could handle anything that came his way. Jack kissed back, gentler than normal, so gentle that it would seem as if he had never kissed Jamie before. He was afraid.

“J-jamie... I-i’m scared.”

“Of?” Jamie asked softly, holding Jack closer... if that were really possible. Jack shivered.

“Of him. Jamie I’m afraid of Jakoul and...” He whimpered.

“Gale scares me the most...” He hugged Jamie tightly.

“Jack...” Jamie breathed out softly. Gale laughed only to wince at Jamie’s reaction, a deep blow to him though there was no getting rid of a part of himself.

“I promise I’ll protect you from them as long as there is breath in me.” He murmured quietly. Jack hugged Jamie close to him as if Jamie would disappear from him, like before.

“I don’t want it to happen again Jamie, I don’t.” Jamie sighed a little, he wanted to promise Jack that it wouldn’t happen again. He couldn’t promise that only because he didn’t know what the future would hold. So instead he gently squeezed Jack’s hand.


	5. Shadow of a Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [little bit of lemon ahead]

“We should probably leave, who knows when the owners will come back.” Jack said gently. Jamie smiled a little, chuckling.

“Don’t worry about that. It’s a rental, the owners don’t live here. I’m pretty sure it’s off season here for this rental to be in use. Probably why the power isn’t on. I tried turning a light on earlier.”

“Okay.” He didn’t speak for a long moment.

“Jamie.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m kind of bored, what are we gonna do now?” He said, blushing. Jamie didn’t have an answer for that, but he did notice the blush and muttered, a tinge of amusement in his tone.

“You sure you haven’t answered your own question there?”

“I don’t know.” Jack chuckled, still blushing.

“If your expression is anything to go by I’d say you’ve come up with something.” Jamie replied with a slight smile.

“Maybe you’d like to share?”

“I um... um...” Jack blushed bluer by the second and then hid under the blankets from Jamie who chuckled softly.

“Really Jack? NOW you’re getting shy?” Jamie seemed amused by this.

“It’s nothing!” Jack yelled in a huff, hiding in the blankets, which started to frost in his embarrassment as the room’s temperature dropped.

“Then why are you making such a fuss and frosting the blanket?”

“I’m not frosting anything and it’s nothing.” Jack growled.

“Jamie... I dare you to put your fingers there...”

“Where? Here?” Jamie trailed his fingers along the edge of the frosted blanket and over where Jack’s head would be.

“Or maybe you meant here...” His fingers skimmed down the blanket down Jack’s chest. Jack growled.

“Stop it.” He turned a little from Jamie beneath the covers. Jamie considered what to do next. He was trying to help Jack with his boredom after all, not make him mad... After a moment he decided to try something different and sent a trickle of frost down along Jack’s hoodie. It wouldn’t be cold to Jack of course, but it would definitely distract him. Jack shivered, groaning a little as it sort of ticked and felt good. That wasn’t really the reaction Jamie had thought this frost would have... but that worked for him. Any distraction would work at this point. He controlled the flow of the frost, spreading it along the side of the hoodie with a slight smile. Jack giggled a little, moving under the blanket; he felt himself heat up a little as his body felt pleasure from the frost. Jamie couldn’t stop the smile, sending the frost down up along the front of the hoodie and gently along Jack’s skin; just to see what his reaction would be since he didn’t seem to mind that Jamie was bugging him with it. Jack giggled more and moved a little more, gasping in pleasure; the pleasure shook slightly as he was relishing in the pleasure given. Jamie squirmed under the blankets, sending a new strain of frost along Jack’s neck and down his back beneath the hoodie, spreading in various patterns along his skin. Jack gasped, making a sound that was between a whine and a purr. Shivering in delight at the sound, Jamie made the frost skim along Jack’s sides and round along his stomach and chest. He’d no idea he’d get this sort of reaction from Jack for just a small distraction. Jack squirmed, making soft noises; whines, whimpers and moans just at the feel of the frost against his skin as it sent pleasant shock through his body. Jamie trembled a little, delighting in the power his frost seemed to have, spreading it along Jack’s arms and a little along his neck. The frost slowly crept down along the front of Jack’s pants before slowly creeping along the back. Jack moaned, the blanket thrown aside as he was squirming and shaking; the blanket had fallen off of him from his movements from the pleasure he was going through. Jamie lightly pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek, watching his frost creep up along Jack’s legs at his command, trembling a little with the delight that surged through him. Jack squirmed, gasping and panting for more; he whimpered as the frost crept up a little closer towards the tender spots on his body. Jamie sent the frost along the back of Jack’s legs and thighs and along his bottom before creeping around his hips. His eyes darkening with pleasure at just watching Jack. Jack cried out slightly as the pleasure was overwhelming; he whimpered, fisting the bed slightly. Jamie shifted to press his lips to Jack’s, unable to just watch anymore; groaning a little in his throat and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close. Jack whimpered, eyes lust filled; Jamie shuddered at the sound and he shifted to slip one hand down along Jack’s pants and along his thigh gently. Stroking the cool skin teasingly, causing Jack to squirm.

“Mm Jamie mmm ngh...” It is all Jack can say as his eyes darken with desire for Jamie; he was losing control and fast. Jamie shuddered, shifting a little to nip at Jack’s neck as he skimmed his fingers along Jack’s length; the touch slow and gentle. His eyes darkening a little further as he was focused only on Jack now, quivering with the desire to hear his pleasure.

“JaaHAA!” The noise left Jack as his body quaked from the touch, his eyes wide in surprise. Jamie purred, stroking Jack’s length slowly, quivering with delight and pleasure; his fingers explored gently to see just what spots would give him the most pleasure. His eyes shining with barely contained desire for Jack. He cried out as Jamie brushed just beneath his balls; he shivered and quivered, shaking his head as he was becoming mere putty in Jamie’s hands. Jamie shifted to free Jack’s length from his pants, an idea coming to him; he’d read about it once... He lightly pressed his lips to the side of Jack’s length as his fingers gently stroked that spot just beneath his balls, trembling as desire surged through him. Jack gasping, mouth open in a silent scream, his body arching slightly at the pleasure that was overwhelming. Jamie purred, trailing his lips along Jack’s length in gentle kisses; quivering from the pleasure that shot through him just hearing Jack’s pleasure. Jack groaned loudly.

“Jamie haHa!” Jamie trailed his kisses to Jack’s tip, quivering at his own boldness; this was as new to him as the first time had been. Jack’s cock twitched in response and he thrusted slightly, his body needing release so much. Shuddering, Jamie slid his tongue along the tip curiously. Jack shook, his release oh so close; he panted, his body needed that release.

“J-jamie....” Shuddering with desire, Jamie hesitated only a moment before sliding Jack’s length into his mouth; sliding his tongue along the warmed skin, quivering in delight from the contrast. He closed his eyes, purring in his throat. The purr was what pushed Jack over the edge; he cried out, not able to hold it in anymore. Jamie shuddered, swallowing the warm liquid greedily; quivering from the pleasure of it, he slid his tongue along the entire length to make sure he didn’t miss any. Jack quivered, his climax shocking him; he went limp and breathed heavily.

 

Jamie shifted after a moment to lay next to Jack with a satisfied sigh, he nuzzled against him; it had been SO worth it, sneaking off with one of his mom’s romance books.... Jack slowly fell asleep as that had taken everything out of him. Jamie nuzzled against Jack and drifted into a light doze, dreaming of Jack as he held him close; Jack dreamed of Jamie as well that night. When sunlight filtered through the window the following morning, Jamie only curled closer, burying his head against Jack’s hoodie. Jack opened his eyes gently as the rest of the night he’d been very hot. Jamie had snuggled against Jack the whole night, his natural cold clashing with the heat like an ice pack that never melted. Jack shivered, sitting up; he shook his head only to turn to see Gale sitting in the chair reading a leftover magazine, though he was mostly transparent like a ghost. Gale didn’t seem interested in Jack as he flipped through the magazine. Jack’s breath caught.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was small and he clutched Jamie tighter. Gale looked up from the magazine.

“Got bored. What’s it to you? This thing is more interesting.” He replied and turned a page, going back to the article he’d been reading.

“Get out.” Jack growled. He didn’t want to deal with Gale because just seeing him made Jakoul squirm in him; his eyes narrowed at the other in pure fury. Gale raised an eyebrow at Jack.

“Really? Well... if you insist....” Gale moved over to Jamie with a smirk and disappeared, taking over. He got up and opened the window, climbing out.

“NO!” He scrambled after him.

“LEAVE JAMIE ALONE! STOP!” He cried, first fixing his pants before he flew after the other, tackling him to the ground.

“I won’t lose Jamie a second time.”

“Ack!” Gale tumbled to the ground when Jack tackled him.

“Geez Frost! Can’t you make up your mind?” Jack breathed heavily.

“Sorry... please, just stop.” He hissed, his own pain showing as Jakoul took advantage to try and get him to submit but it wasn’t working.

“Seriously. I come out for ONE night just to read and you lose it.” Gale rolled his eyes.

“Just keep your pants on will ya? I don’t have enough energy to do much more or hadn’t you noticed?” Jack huffed.

“It’s not that... it’s just when you do stuff like that... I don’t want to lose him; you wouldn’t understand that at all.” Gale sighed.

“That’s really what this is about.” He rolled his eyes a little as he got up, dusting himself off; a habit really since dust didn’t really collect on spirits like it did humans. Jack huffed.

“You’re just... ugh!” He sat on the ground ignoring Gale.

“Anyway, can you now stop controlling him so I can set him in bed?”

“Geez, you really have anger issues. You need to chill more, but yeah... fine... Just don’t freak on me okay? Geez.” Gale reappeared next to Jamie, transparent like before; causing Jamie to collapse. Jack caught him before he hit the ground; he breathed heavily as his heart nearly stopped at that, he picked Jamie up and flew back towards the window. Gale followed behind, seeing as how he was linked to Jamie; once back in the room Gale went back to his article without another word.

“What’s the article about?”

“Ufos.” Gale replied absently, flipping the page.

“What kinds?” He asked, sitting on the chair’s back to look over his shoulder at the article.

“What the hell!? That’s so not real.” Gale glared a little at Jack.

“Seriously... personal space dude. Plus don’t you know it’s rude to read over someone else’s shoulder? I didn’t start reading this because it’s real.” Jack chuckled, poking Gale even though he wasn’t completely visible didn’t mean he wasn’t solid; he laughed, having fun annoying Gale.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re annoying Frost?” Gale asked with a hint of a growl, though he yawned and glanced over at the clock nearby.

“Hrm... Later.” After a moment he floated over to Jamie and disappeared back inside, but he didn’t take control as he fell asleep. Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, tons of people.” He laughed, making Jakoul growl at his happiness. Jamie shifted a little, but didn’t wake just yet, mumbling Jack’s name in his sleep.


	6. Trust

Jack smiled, yawning he stretched and walked downstairs. He smiled as he walked out into the first sun rays, it was still mostly night out as only the first rays of the light flittered as the sun slowly came up. Jack smiled and started to gather wood outside in the woods. As he was doing so he heard a twig snap, he stopped what he was doing, his eyes narrowed at something; it was blue and seemed to float about. Jamie curled up on the bed, whimpering softly as the dream became a nightmare; Gale’s influence on the dream of course. Jack followed the wisps curiously ahead of him, they called to him.

“Come Jack... come play... yes, come play...” Jack shook his head, heading back to where he’d left the wood. He picked it up and flew back to the cabin as he sensed Jamie’s distress. He growled, flying upstairs and hugging Jamie close, his light pushing Gale away. Gale grumbled, but retreated from the dream and Jamie settled down. With a yawn, Jamie started to stir; Jack hugged him, wanting to seem as if he’d been in bed all morning as he didn’t want him to worry about why he’d gotten firewood. Jamie rubbed his eyes, yawning again as he slowly woke up. Jack let Jamie go, as he did he went towards the door, opening it and leaving Jamie to his own devices for a while as he made the fire in the oven at the moment. Jamie stretched, blinking away sleep as Jack left the room. Jack started to cook the meal of fish and waffles that he’d bought earlier. Jamie lay in the bed, his cheeks flushed a little as his mind caught up with him and he remembered the evening before. What in the world had given him the courage to do THAT of all things? Jack smiled as he cooked Jamie’s food perfectly, but he shook as Jakoul whispered in his ear and he burned his own breakfast. He grunted a little as he managed to take a tray and plates upstairs, almost falling over twice with it as Jakoul spoke. He set the tray in Jamie’s lap. Jamie blinked, surprised at the breakfast delivered to him but he smiled at Jack; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever had breakfast in bed... let alone cooked for him since he’d pretty much taken over the chore of cooking since he’d been twelve. He slowly ate the meal, savoring each bite. Jack muffled a while that tried to escape him as his body hurt from Jakoul’s onslaught, attacking him with his fears and doubts as he set up his toast and butter. Jamie enjoyed the meal, but something felt a little off to him; so he kept an eye on Jack as he ate, seeming thoughtful as well. Jack sat in the chair, shivering a little as the whispers got louder; his eyes seemed cloudy.

“Jack?” Jack coughed.

“Yes Jamie?” Jack looked at him, his eyes clearly clouding with the darkness from Jakoul.

“What’s going on? You seem a little... distracted.” That was the best word he could come up with.

“Nothing, just eat breakfast okay?” Jack smiled, wincing as his mask broke slightly; showing how truly he felt pure, raw fear. Jamie sighed, wincing as Gale whispered quietly with a smirk. What sort of relationship doesn’t have trust? Jack whimpered as Jakoul spoke.

 **You can’t even trust him, what kind of a lover are you to him?** Jamie shoved Gale away and set his tray to one side. Trust wasn’t something that came easy, after all, he hadn’t exactly trusted Jack right off the bat when it came to Gale... He’d spent a fair amount of time trying to push his lover away, but Jack hadn’t given up on him. Maybe it wasn’t so much that Jack didn’t trust him in just that maybe he was scared to... Jack had spent 300 some years with no one to really trust so he couldn’t say that he, Jamie, understood what it was like. Trust wasn’t just something that grew on trees or happened over night. He slid off the bed and went over to the chair, wrapping his arms around Jack, murmuring quietly.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. You don’t have to tell me everything, but I’ll always be here for you.” Jack shivered as Jamie’s light pushed away Jakoul, the other growled in his persistence but the light was stronger. Jack sniffed and hugged Jamie.

“I know Jamie. Just... I... Jakoul... I... it’s just... I don’t ever want to lose you to Gale... never.” Jamie held Jack close, sighing quietly.

 

“You won’t lose me to it. I promised to protect you didn’t I?” Jack sniffed and nodded.

“Yeah.” His voice sound slightly more trusting to Jamie than before.

“Have I ever broke a promise before?” Thinking back, Jamie remembered the few times he’d ever made a promise to Jack. He’d always kept his promise... even if his mother hadn’t liked the last one he’d made. He’d promised to watch the sunrise once with Jack at the pond. His mother had grounded him for a week for it, but it had been worth it. Jack smiled.

“No, you never have.” He kissed Jamie on the cheek. Jamie smiled back.

“I don’t intend to start now.” Jack smiled, Jakoul was completely gone for the moment.

“Come on. We should clean up breakfast.” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek before grabbing the tray with his plate on it and heading to the kitchen. Jack helped clean up the mess, smiling.

 **Gale, what do you think? You think he’s gonna trust Jamie? I think not.** Jack winced.

“Shut up. Shut up.” Jack repeated as he cleaned up quickly.

Geee.... I donno Jakoul... Gale replied mockingly only to wince at the blast of light he gets from Jamie who helped clean the dishes. Jack walked downstairs, stumbling before falling the rest of the way; the dishes he’d been carrying broke as he slammed into them, wincing as the broken glass cut into him.

“Jack!” Jamie floated over to him, concern flowing along the bond as he moved over to him.

“You okay?” He asked gently, not concerned about the dishes. Jack was crying at the moment, the pain overwhelming.

“No.” Blood seeped to the floor, staining it. Jamie left for a only a moment, but when he came back he had bandages and with infinite care he cleaned each of the cuts he found and bandaged them up.

“There now. Why don’t you sit in the living room for a while?” He gave Jack a gentle smile, retrieving a broom and dustpan and sweeping up the broken dishes; making sure to get every last bit and tossing them away. Jack sniffled, sitting on the couch. He brought his pained knees to himself, still crying as the cuts still really hurt.

 **Aww, is little Jackie gonna cry?** Jakoul taunted and snickered. A shot of light shot at Jakoul from Jamie for the remark even as he finished cleaning up before settling next to Jack and wrapping his arms around him gently. He knew how fiercely even the smallest paper cut could sting, so he felt only sympathy for Jack. Jakoul, on the other hand... was only earning his ire. Jack sniffed and hugged Jamie, trembling as he felt pain from the cuts. Jamie just hugged Jack close, he wished he had a more permanent solution to getting rid of Jakoul and Gale. Jack kissed him on the cheek, trying to say that he was fine when he really wasn’t. Jamie smiled a little, but said nothing to that. After a moment he pulled back as a thought came to him.

“Besides snow and frost... what else do I need to know?” Jack chuckled.

“I don’t know, what else besides I love you.” Jamie chuckled a little at that.

“Love you too.”

“I hurt a lot. I don’t know what happened back there... I just... fainted and... well you know the rest.” He picked at one of his bandaids, thinking of something... an old memory. Jamie nodded thoughtfully, stilling the hand that was picking at the bandaid with one of his own.

“You’ve got a lot to work out. You’ve been alone for so long... I can’t see any of this as being easy for you. Yeah me and the others are here for you, but it’s only natural to have doubts and fears about it.”

 

The memory Jack was experiencing was when he had scraped his knee, his mother and Emma had come and took him home; he remembered the way his mother had tried to get him to focus on something as she’d pulled gravel and grass from his wounds; it made him smile. Jack hugged Jamie close to him as the memory played. Jamie curled next to him, off in thought. There was something he hadn’t ever talked about with Jack... or anyone for that matter.

“You know...  I know what it’s like... not trusting I mean.” He began quietly, more lost in the memory than anything.

“Dad left before I was more than a couple of years old... I don’t really remember him but... One day he decided to just show up...” That was the day one fall where Jamie hadn’t even answered Jack’s knock at the window... the one and only time he hadn’t opened the window when Jack had knocked. He’d been so angry and sad that day.... Jack hugged him close, trying to comfort him. Jack sighed.

“Jamie, why did you look for me when everyone though of me as a monster?” He asked quietly, truth be told he wanted to know why.

“Because... I thought that maybe you’d understand... How it felt to be the one who was different from everyone else... All my friends had mothers and father... Their parents didn’t work all of the time and had time to play with them during the day... They didn’t have to learn how to cook or do any of the chores except when asked to.” Jamie murmured quietly.

“If anything... I just... I wanted a friend who could maybe understand me for once. Who’d listen and wouldn’t tell me I was wrong for believing in things that seemed impossible... Who’d care to look out for me for once rather than having to just look out for myself.” Jack hugged Jamie.

“I never knew.... and I’m sorry how I was then.” Jamie hugged Jack back, a little tighter than normal. It hurt... thinking about those times until he’d finally been able to see Jack.

“I don’t think anyone really knew Jack... it just... was. Back then... well, things were just different. There’s something I did wonder though... back when we first met... I know you weren’t very happy with me at the time. Why did I survive?” Jack pondered on that and smiled.

“Because I couldn’t. I felt connected with you... or Jakoul did.” Jamie pondered on that. Connected? Well, they were related by blood.... if distantly. Was that it?

“Connected how?” Jamie was curious now. Jack thought for a long moment.

“I think my heart felt that you were a good person and someday might help me get out of the hell hole I’d created.” Jamie flushed a little at that. He really hadn’t managed any of that... but he had helped in some small way hadn’t he? After all... Jack was a Guardian now. He’d vowed to watch over the children of the world instead of terrorizing them. That brought another question to mind.

“Um... one other thing I always wondered... why was it always kids under six who were the most vulnerable? I mean... I know Jakoul had a lot of hate and anger issues... but young kids?” Jack froze for a moment, the reason behind that was that they reminded him so much of someone he’d known before he’d fallen in the ice... That he sort of went crazy from that and killed small children because he didn’t want to remember. Jamie was quiet for a long moment, he’d felt the shift.

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s that bad.” He murmured. He didn’t want to drag up painful memories, yeah memories of that day his dad coming by were painful for him but he’d dragged that one up of his own will. He didn’t want to pressure Jack into anything.

 

 


	7. Unexpected

Jack nuzzled into Jamie.

“So what do you want to do now?”

“I donno... kinda hard to think when you do that.” Jamie murmured, flushing the tiniest bit.

“I know.” Jack nuzzled more to pleasure Jamie a little.

“How about an old game from my days? If I still remember it’s similar to that of tag.” Jamie flushed a little more.

“A game?” He muttered, he really couldn’t think straight when Jack did that...

“I don’t know... either that or kick the can.” He chuckled, still nuzzling Jamie; sending a puff of air on his neck. Jamie felt a shiver go through him at the bit of air... Oh that felt nice... He didn’t respond to Jack, his brain wasn’t working properly anymore and even if it was he couldn’t be sure his tongue would let him form any intelligible words for a response. Jack stopped nuzzling him.

“Maybe we could play match; you try to match my frost drawings while I try to match yours.” Jack says, sending puffs of air along Jamie’s neck as he talked. Jamie tried to get his mouth to work... he really did. All he managed though was to look like a fish and he clamped his mouth shut after a while, flushing.

“What’s wrong?” Jack shifted to look at Jamie, utterly confused as he really didn’t know what was making Jamie flush so crimson. Jamie tried to get his mouth to work again, but failing that he decided to try something else and send over the bond the impression that nothing was actually wrong, but that the feel of Jack’s breath was making it impossible to think of anything outside the sensation itself.

“Oh.” Jack blushed blue and let go of Jamie for the moment.

“Sorry, never thought I had an effect like that on you.” He created an orb of ice to mess with. Jamie rubbed one arm, muttering after a moment.

“Why would you need to be sorry about that of all things?” Jack wasn’t sure how to answer as he juggled three ice balls, they became one after a moment and then turned into three when Jack rotated them. He tossed one to Jamie, it turned into a bubble. Jamie caught it, sending his frost along it to keep it from popping before copying Jack’s tricks... if not quite as smoothly. Jack laughed.

“It’s all in the illusion Jamie.” The ice ball Jamie was trying to play with popped at Jack’s will, sparkling frost into the air and returned to Jack as he pulled it from behind Jamie’s ear.

“Your eyes can be deceived.” Jamie’s eyes widened a little with wonder and awe.

“How’d you do that?” Jack smiled.

“It’s the power of your will over something, such as a simple ball; you can trick someone as easily as one, two, three.” The ice ball reappeared in Jamie’s hand as if it had never exploded into frost. Jamie stared at it. Wondering if he could do something like that... well, maybe eventually... It seemed too complicated right now and he was still just trying to manage frost. Jack smiled and the balls all returned to one and he handed it to Jamie.

“Practice makes perfect Jamie.” Jack told him as he stood up, bad idea as he yelped, his leg throbbing in pain. Jamie nodded though he glanced up from the ball up at Jack at the yelp.

“You okay?” Jack tried to put on a mask.

“I’m fine.” His leg throbbed in more pain as it still hurt from the fall.

“Alright.”

 

Jamie turned his attention to the frost ball in his hand, studying or seeming to. Jack lay back on the bed, closing his eyes; tears seemed to fall, frozen tears made a soft clink sound as the pain was intense enough to cause tears. Jamie said nothing on it. What could he say after all? There was a lot of things he wished he could do, that he just... couldn’t. Even being a spirit hadn’t allowed him the ability to do the things his heart desired... Yeah, it had ensured he could always be with Jack, but that was mostly it. Jack hugged Jamie.

“We could draw.” Jack said after a moment, trying to push the pain away with Jamie nearby. He sniffed Jamie’s minty hair.

“You smell great.” Jamie glanced up from the frost ball with a slight smile, trying not to flush at the last comment.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Jack smiled and went in search of paper. Jamie waited for Jack to return, thinking about he will draw... several things come to mind. Jack returned with paper and pencils for them. Jamie smiled, finally having settled on what he wanted to draw. He hadn’t drawn in a while. Jack drew a dinosaur and cavemen as well as flowers and scribbly stick figures. As Jack was drawing he felt an electric shock jolt through him. Jamie began to slowly sketch out what he had in mind. It was what he remembered from the first year he and Jack had become friends. It wasn’t professional quality, but it was a moment that he’d always remember... the moment that Jack had become a Guardian. Jack started to sketch Jamie as he was drawing, it was really good in terms of artistic taste, but to Jack it looked awful. Jamie didn’t notice as he slowly worked to add as much detail to his sketch of Jack. After all... that was what he’d remembered in most detail... was Jack. He hadn’t been sure why before, but now he knew. It had made everything make sense once he’d realized that he’d felt something for Jack that was more than friendship. Jack huffed at a second jolt of electricity, unaware it was Gale and Jakoul’s way of messing with him. Jamie noticed the second time and sent a jolt of light-laced ice at the two without too much thought, his subconscious mind working while his conscious mind only registered a feeling of unease even as he worked on his sketch. Jack felt much better when the two were forced back, adding color next to the pictures he’d drawn. Jamie paused in his drawing to stretch a moment. He looked at his drawing, it seemed to be missing something... Jack smiled and colored in everything, leaving no white. After a moment Jamie realized he hadn’t added himself to the picture and proceeded to do so carefully. Jack chose a new sheet and began to draw a pony and a deer he’d seen earlier. Once Jamie’s done he set the sketch aside, not bothering to add color because he didn’t think anyone had crayons to accurately depict the colors that he’d seen that day. He picked up a new piece of paper and closed his eyes a moment, searching for something in his mind before he began to sketch again. Jack finished his drawings, his stomach growled hungrily for food. Jamie didn’t notice that he was starting to get hungry as he was focused on drawing Jack as he once remembered. It had been a rare moment and he hadn’t fully forgotten that moment, it had been after a snowball war with the other kids; the day hadn’t ended just yet, but apparently Jack had been tired though he’d argued against it. Jamie had talked with Jack for a while, but after a lack of response he’d looked up and saw that Jack had dropped off to sleep and that was what he was drawing now. Jack continued drawing, though his stomach growled every once and awhile almost like it was saying ‘feed me now.’ Jamie noticed and set the pencil down, the drawing was half finished so that it looked like the tree he’d drawn Jack sleeping in was floating in the middle of the page while he headed for the kitchen. It wasn’t long before the smell of food cooking came from the kitchen. Jack smelled the food, only making his stomach more pained in hunger. After several minutes Jamie came back with some fried ham sandwiches for the two of them. He set one in front of Jack before settling down to eat his. Jack ate it.

“It’s delicious Jamie.” He was in awe at Jamie’s cooking skills, even for a fried ham sandwich. Jamie smiled a little, please that Jack enjoyed it as he munched on his own sandwich.

 

Jack finished his before Jamie, laying back on the bed, smiling in contentment. Once he’d finished his, Jamie took the plates back to the kitchen for cleaning, but left the cleaning for a little later as he returned to the unfinished drawing. Jack felt tired, like he’d been running around though he hadn’t done much of anything today. He tried standing up only to hiss out in pain, his leg was more than cut up. He thought maybe he’d done worse to it.

“Jamie, I think my leg’s broken.” Jamie winced a little.

“We should go back to the pole then. I don’t know enough to properly deal with a broken bone let alone have the right bandages.” Leaving the things where they were, Jamie shift to pick Jack up after opening a window and carried Jack out. Jack squirmed slightly in his grip when Jamie accidentally bumped his leg on the way out.

“It hurts.” Jack whined a little.

“Sorry... I know it does.” He took to the air and headed off to the North Pole; he used the moon skylight to enter the workshop when they arrived, calling out when he saw the Guardian of Wonder inspecting some new Barbie dolls.

“North!” The Guardian looked up.

“Jack! Jamie! Iz good seeing you!” He beamed at them until he realized something was wrong when Jamie floated above the crowd of the Guardian and yetis, his smile faded.

“What is being wrong?” Jamie hovered before him a few feet over the large gaping center.

“Jack thinks he broke his leg. I don’t know enough to help.” North nodded a little.

“Iz not big problem. Follow me.” Jamie followed North, keeping above the heads of the yetis as he did so until they got to the infirmary. Jack whined, his leg hurt badly; he whimpered as North pulled up the pant leg to inspect it only to find a big, purple, bloody mess. Jamie watched as North barked orders in yetish to a yeti who got him a needle and he stuck Jack with it before either could wince. The serum numbed Jack after a while and North and the yeti worked to set the bone and get it wrapped up. Jack shook a little in fear as they set the bone, the serum didn’t work exactly as planned... The serum wasn’t just a painkiller, it was meant to attract magic to the bone as well so that it would heal sooner. Unfortunately it was a little too strong of a dosage. Jack wince and whimpered, biting down harshly on one sleeve.

“Uh... North... are you sure about this?”

“Of course! Serum redirect magic to... uh oh...” The serum had focused too much of the magic and it not only healed the bone completely it also sent ice powers icing everything around Jack.

“Oh dear...” North muttered as he backed away from the ice.

“It hurts... why am I so energized?! What the hell is wrong with me?!” Each breath Jack took made the area colder and more frozen. Jamie worked to counteract the magic.

“I think it was too strong of a dose...” North said and Jamie nodded. Jack whined, the power was hurting him more than he liked.

“What do we do about this?” Jamie asked.


	8. A Switch

“Is not much to do. Should wear off some in half hour.” North replied, backing out of the room with the yeti. Jamie sighed a little and closed his eyes to try something he wasn’t sure would work... He tried latching onto the excess power and redirecting it through him to expel as cold air... Jack whined as the power struck Jamie, exploding from Jack to escape. Jamie shuddered from the blow, but it didn’t so much hurt as nearly knock him on his butt from just the force of it. He sent the power streaming out as a cold blast that busted the window. Determined, Jamie worked to control the flow a little more. It was quite a struggle to though as he wasn’t used to this much power... Jack breathed heavily as each minute a burst of energy would explode from him and each time he would cry out louder as it hurt him, it burned. Jamie did what he could, but the longer this went on the worse it became and the less control Jamie had. A burst he wasn’t prepared for slammed into him and sent him flying into the wall. Slamming him hard enough that he had only seconds to register the pain before he lost consciousness. Jack whined.

“Jamie... I’m sorry...” The bursts were growing worse and Jack was in agony.

“Make it stop... make it stop...” It ended with one last agonizing scream from him as a large blast turned the whole of the infirmary into an icy winter wonderland. Jack breathed heavily, gasping for air as the serum drained out of his system. He was out of power and he collapsed with a thump on the bed. Jamie was out for several hours, his healing magic slowly knitting together the small wound the impact had caused and the strain of filtering the winter magic that not only wasn’t his but was in large quantities all at once. Jack didn’t awaken for two days, having fallen into a slight coma from losing so much power. Despite protests, Jamie insisted on staying at Jack’s side; he’d sustained a small cut but nothing serious. Despite everything he’d also managed to clean the mess as well. He wasn’t leaving Jack’s side. Ever. He’d promised them both he would stay. He meant to keep that promise. Two hours into the third day Jack started to stir.

“Jamie...” Jamie gently squeezed Jack’s hand.

“I’m here.” Jack’s crystal blue eyes opened and he smiled.

“Jamie.” He says softly, his voice a little brittle. He looked around.

“What happened? Where am I?”

“North pole... little mishap with North’s serum. He gave you a higher dosage than he should have.” He gave Jack a bit of a smile. Jack breathed out.

“Why were they giving me a serum and for what?” Jack looked brittle and fragile at that moment.

“Well, you broke your leg falling down the stairs so I brought you here to be fixed up... Um... after all the power you expelled you might be a little weak... at least North thinks so.” Jack smiled a little.

“I wish that didn’t happen.” He says, fragile as a flower. He looked at Jamie, tearing up slightly as he brushed away his bangs to see a small scar on one side.

“Jamie... did I hurt you?” He asked slightly saddened. Jamie colored slightly at the touch but shook his head.

“I don’t think so. I was out for a while... but all I got was a small cut and it’s gone now.” He gently touched the scar.

“I don’t even remember how I got this. I was too young.” Jack nodded, huffing a little for air; his throat was as dry as a desert, his vision grew blurry.

“J-jamie...” He felt faint again. Jamie moved over to a small desk table, picking up a glass of water next to a pitch. He held the glass up to Jack’s lips.

“Drink, this should help a little.” Jack drank greedily, he was very thirsty. He needed more; he felt so dehydrated. He whimpered once he had drank the whole glass. Jamie poured more water from the pitcher and held it to Jack’s lips again to allow him to drink. About five glasses of water later Jack felt much better.

 

“So, how long did North say I would be weakened?”

“He didn’t actually, just that you’d feel that way for a while. Not sure he knows precisely.” Jack sighed, why did his body react so badly?

“I think North is trying to figure out what went wrong now. He seemed pretty determined when I last saw him, he just came in to check on me.” Jack sighed, wheezing slightly.

“Now what am I to do?”

“I’d say do what anyone does when sick... get some rest.”

“But I’ve been in a comma.” Jack said, whining.

“That’s not the same as sleep Jack. Comas aren’t voluntary, plus... rest doesn’t mean you have to sleep exactly.” He smiled a little. Jack looked at him, confused. Jamie chuckled a little.

“When you ‘get some rest’ in terms of being sick, it just means you rest in bed... but not necessarily sleep. I mean, you can still be awake and still be considered to be resting in bed. It’s a turn of a phrase.

“Oh.” It was all he said as he yawned, feeling tired again.

“No... but I just woke up!” His eyes drooped as he fought to keep them open.

“You should sleep if you’re tired. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“But I don’t want to...” Jack slowly drifted off as he tried to fight his sleepiness.

“I don’t want to. I want to be with you...” It was the last thing he said before his eyes closed. Jamie smiled as Jack drifted off; he curled up next to Jack to sleep himself. Jack grabbed Jamie in his sleep, unaware that Gale and Jakoul were plotting to push the two to their limits; Jamie was just as unaware as he dozed.

 **Gale, how long until you think you can break Jamie? You have to do that first because I can’t even begin to break Jack when he fucking comforts him all the God damn time.** Jack turned in his sleep, hugging Jamie.

“No... stop... go away.” He whimpered as his dreams turned into Nightmares courtesy of Gale and Jakoul.

Hey, I’m having just as much trouble over here. Ain’t as easy as it was the first time. I feel like a fuckin’ ghost. Gale replied while Jamie snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Jack. Jack growled in his sleep.

 **Hmm... maybe if we switch bodies and break them mentally you won’t be a ghost much... I will strengthen in Jamie, you’ll strengthen to control Jack enough to get Jamie... deal?** He explained while Jack whined, the nightmares were worse than usual; he gasped as it felt like he was stabbed, like in his dream.

Didn’t know that was possible. Let’s do it. Gale smirked. Jakoul snickered, the switch was made; Jakoul grasped Gale to pull him into Jack before he went into Jamie, it was very painful for both Jack and Jamie. Jamie groaned a little with the pain of the switch before settling back to sleep.

 **Just look through his memories, bring out the worst in his life. It really gives you power when you change them too.** Jakoul said nonchalantly as he worked to get power from Jamie and settle in. Gale did as he was told as he settled into flipping through memories; looking for something small to start with while he settled. Jakoul just searched Jamie’s fears, undetected; Jack whined slightly, unaware that Gale was in him... for the time being. In terms of fear, Jamie wasn’t too much different than Jack... sharing the fear of being alone, but also letting down those who were closest to him. The worst of his fears centered around Jack.

 

Jack whined, whimpering as all his power of fear went to Gale, Jakoul was taking it slow; savoring Jamie’s pain. Gale smirked, finding this so much easier than Jamie as he altered Jack’s dream to copy the memory of the day Jack died, but substituting Jamie for Jack’s sister to create the nightmare. Jamie shuddered in his sleep. Jack squirmed and cried.

“Jamie...” Jakoul wasn’t having a hard time either. Jamie whimpered a little, curling up closer to Jack. Gale smirked as he caused Jamie to fall through the thin ice before Jack could reach him in the dream. Jack screamed for Jamie as he went to the edge only for the hole to freeze over.

“NO NO!” He cried in the dream, beating at the ice which only strengthened; causing Jack to cry in his sleep while Jakoul had made a nightmare, switching Jamie’s ill-fated sister for Jack... making it so that he had killed Jack instead. In his dream, Jamie broke down, crying.

“No... I couldn’t have... I...” He was covered in blood; he roared in agony. In his sleep Jamie cried out, tears falling as he muttered.

“No... no...” Jack cried in pain, fueling the strength Gale needed.

 **Alright, dial it back. Don’t want to scar them.** He said to Gale with a snicker as Jack was crying.

AWWWwwwwwww..... fine. Gale changed the dream to a lesser nightmare. Jack whined still, but not as bad as before.

**Dont’ worry, you’ll get more power when they’re alone.**

Hmmm. I suppose, can’t go alerting that annoying Guardian of Dreams.

**Yes, there is a nice little area in Jack that you can hang in for now.** Jakoul lessened his nightmare with Jamie before sinking into a darker part of him for the time being. Gale followed Jakoul’s example. Jamie twitched in his sleep, but he’d settled down a little. Jack held onto Jamie.

 **Trust me, Gale. You stay with me you’ll be able to have all the fun you want.** It was the last thing he said before slipping deeper to become undetectable because of Sandy. Gale just grinned as he settled into the “hole” in Jack to go unnoticed. He’d have plenty of time to talk with Jakoul later. Jack winced as Gale settled in; the next morning he felt different, but he ignored it; yawning, he went to the bathroom. Gale settled for watching Jack, wondering what the winter spirit would think if he realized there’d been a ... change... last night. Jamie shifted a little with a yawn, but as usual was slow to actually wake. Jack splashed his face with water, feeling strange.

“Something’s wrong.” He breathed, trying to figure it out, but it was hard to find what the problem was. Gale snickered quietly. Jamie finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling a little off balance. Jack finished his morning duties; he felt stranger than normal and he didn’t like it either. Jakoul chuckled quietly as he laid back and watched Jamie to see if he noticed anything. Jamie stood up after a moment, but despite that he seemed perfectly fine the feeling of being off balance didn’t go away... Something was up... but what? Jack walked into the room, feeling fairly dizzy.

“Hey Jamie, good morning. I’m feeling strange today, how about you?”

“Morning. Yeah... I feel the same way. It’s weird... like I’m off balance but not dizzy or anything.”

“Yeah. Anyway, let’s see what North’s cooking for breakfast.” Jack said, his stomach growling.


	9. Power of Fear

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m hungry.” Jamie headed out of the room, he tossed a smile over his shoulder at Jack though before saying.

“I see though that you’re more yourself today.” Jack smiled back, feeling starved and he held Jamie’s hand. Jakoul growled at that but did nothing; instead watching from the view Jamie gave him. Gale silently watched as Jamie intertwined his fingers through Jack’s as they made their way from the room. Jack smiled, thinking to himself. _Jamie’s so cute._ He felt happy being with Jamie. Jamie sighed inwardly, but it was a happy sigh. As long as Jack was around he had no reason to be unhappy. Jakoul smiled.

 **Once they’re alone we can earn more power.** He sent over a mental link to Gale. Gale just nodded, sickened by the happiness.

 **Ugh, this is disgusting... but it will all be worth it.** Jack took Jamie to the kitchen where there were two plates waiting for them with a note:

Good morning Jack. Jamie. Please eat, is for you.

\- North

 

Jamie smiled and settle down to his plate happily to eat.

“They’re not here today....” Jack looked around.

“Where’s Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and North? I thought they’d be here.” Jack was curious, which made Jakoul chuckle.

 **Hmmm... now’s your chance to take power... or control, which ever you please.** Gale smirked, much as he’d like control it didn’t feel quite right yet and he could use more power... after all, Jack’s power was different from Jamie’s, if only slightly, so he was still getting used to it. He dug through Jack’s memories to gather more power. Jack winced as he felt that.

“Jamie.” He squeezed Jamie’s hand.

 **Hey Gale, conceal yourself or he’ll realize what’s going on.** Gale grumbled, but settled quickly into hiding again.

“Hmmm?” Jamie paused between bites. Had Jack figured something out? Jakoul did the same Gale had, rifling through Jamie’s memories to bring up a dark one of the nightmares last night. Jack squeezed Jamie’s hand almost hard enough to crack the bone. Jamie winced at the reminder of the nightmares, nearly choking on his next bite at the pain that lanced through him. He gripped Jack’s hand tightly. It was just a dream... Jakoul smiled as he took Jamie’s power of belief and made a reliving nightmare of it.

“Stop it... please...” Jack whined. Jamie shuddered, trying to get the two to back off... but it was difficult. Jack was only feeling weaker, too weak to stop them both.

“Please stop... JAKOUL STOP!” Jakoul chuckled in Jamie.

 **He thinks you’re me... how lovely.** Gale laughed over the bond in response. Jamie struggled with Jakoul, unaware that was who he was really fighting. Jack gasped in pain, shaking as Jakoul laughed a bit as he made the memory next of how Jack had killed people and how long he’d been alone without Jamie. How Jamie hadn’t been there when he had needed him the most.

 **Jamie’s worst fear is Jack being alone again, just so you know Gale; while Jack’s is me.** He snickered. Gale snickered.

Already figured out Jamie’s, but thanks for the info on Jack... Jamie shuddered, trying to push the thoughts away... the images... his fear... Jack cried out, gasping as Jakoul using Jamie’s power of belief to help Jack relieve the memory of that life, the darkness of it all.

 

“No... this can’t be happening... not again... No!” Jack cried. Jamie quivered, cracking beneath the strain of his fear... of not being able to be there for Jack... Trying hard not to cry, he shudders, whimpering. While Jakoul made Jamie relieve everything bad in his life, his dad, all of it... Jack was breaking down, but he wouldn’t give in.

 **See my problem now? He’s a tough nut to crack.** Jakoul repeated Jack’s thoughts, the suicidal thoughts and all that Jack had endured to Jamie; echoes of his sadness all pushed into Jamie. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his head as he tried to fight the memories.

Yeah... I noticed. Gale prodded Jack with last night’s nightmare. Jack cried.

“No... it’s not real... none of it is real!” He whined, shaking his head as Gale replayed the nightmares.

 **Oh such delicious fear this one has...** Jakoul didn’t let up on Jamie, repeating every word he had said loud and clear.

 ** _“Maybe it’s best that no one sees me at all. I’m dead... or half dead. Maybe if I freeze myself I’ll go to sleep for a while.”_** The voice was filled with no hope, wonder, or dreams. Jamie’s heart cried out at the same time that he groaned in pure agony, sobbing out.

“Jack... no... Please...” Jack didn’t hear him over his own screams as he was now on the floor, forced to watch himself kill so many people with no care or the fact that he was doing it.

 **Almost, Gale... almost.** Jakoul took in each cry and whine, fear overpowering more than anything. Gale smirked, pushing the boundaries. Jamie dropped to his knees, clutching his head even more as he whimpered. Jack’s eyes widen as he screamed loudly as Jakoul pushed Jamie’s past his limits. Jack screamed on last pain filled scream before he went limp, having been too afraid to stay awake.

 **Oh great job Gale, he’s passed out now.** Jakoul said with a smirk as he tortured Jamie. Jamie screamed in agony.

Well, that was the point.

Yes, feeling stronger now? Jack whimpered despite being out cold. Jakoul sent doubtful messages of Jack’s voice to Jamie.

 ** _“I don’t love him, he’s just a kid with no direction. I only wanted to take his virginity in that moment because I felt like it.”_** Jakoul snickered.

Very much so. Nice choice of memory by the way... Jakoul chuckled.

 **Jamie is so close to breaking.** Jamie’s mind shattered and he collapsed against the floor; the pain was too much for him.

 **Thank you and he is broken.** Jakoul chuckled evilly while Jack whimpered, still fighting.

 **Damn... he is not giving up is he?** Gale snickered.

Let’s mimic your little stunt... with a bit of a twist. Gale implanted the suggestion of Jamie smirking. Saything that he got what he wanted from the winter spirit... but that he’d read about others who could do better. Jack whimpered, squirming, fighting it.

“No... Jamie... I know you don’t mean it... You love me... you don’t mean it...” Jakoul growled.

**Damn, I hate him sometimes. He just doesn’t know when to quit.**

No... he doesn’t... hmmm... Ah, I got it! Gale sent the impression next that it was just all part of Jamie’s “research” ... Jack screamed in denial.

 

“PLEASE JAMIE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE.... I KNOW YOU DON’T MEAN IT!!” Jack started to doubt his own words, slowly succumbing to Gale’s control as he whimpered.

“Please... I know you don’t mean it...” The image of Jamie in Jack’s mind smirked at the denial before saying.

 _“Don’t I? Why else would I bother with someone who barely understands friendship?”_ Jack whimpered.

“You don’t... I know you don’t... I do understand.” Tears fell as Jack was slowly giving in.

 **One more, we need one more to push him over the edge...** Gale nodded and the image spoke again.

 _“Do you? When’s the last time you ran from a threat you couldn’t see but knew might be lurking around the next bend to snatch YOUR life or the life of someone you loved or cared about?”_ Jack whimpered.

“It’s not true... I do care... I just... I...” He struggled, but that had pushed Jack over the edge.

“You’re right... I don’t know...” Jack curled up in his mind as he completely gave in. Gale smirked triumphantly.

 **There now.** Jakoul smirked.

 **Let’s try take over now.** He smiled darkly. Gale nodded, exerting his control over Jack who screamed in pain.

 **Oh don’t worry, it always causes him pain.** He said as he had already taken control of Jamie. Jamie had barely noticed, having curled in on himself.

Duely noted. Jack cried and fought Gale all the way though he lost control to him. Jakoul smiled, stretching Jamie’s body out. Gale stretched out Jack’s body once he had full control.

This is weird.

**Yeah, but we’ll get use to it the more we switch off.** He snickered.

 **Now, let’s test our powers on a little town nearby.** Jakoul said as he formed an orb of ice into his hand and tossed it to Gale.

 **This will give you an extra power boost. Trust me, you’ll need it.** He said with a smirk as he opened the window, starting a large blizzard. Gale caught it with a snicker.

Yeah... Time to have some FUN... He added two more, juggling them as he whistled innocently as a batch of elves came into the room. He left the elves alone, just in case... instead, he flew over them and towards the window, still juggling the three balls of ice.

 **I see you retained his talents as well.** That was all he said as the two flew out towards the nearest town.

**Let’s get the children to play.**

Of course. Why wouldn’t I? Gale asked with a grin, then he saw some children nearby. He shifted his voice, testing it a moment to make sure he sounded like Jack. Not wanting to give the game up accidentally before it even started.

“Have I got it now?” He asked in Jack’s voice.

 **“Perfect.”** Jakoul said in Jamie’s voice as Jack struggled fruitlessly, banging on the inside, trying to fight Gale but it was like he was stuck in the grip.


	10. Early Winter

**Oh hush Jack, let him have his fun.** Jack cried and begged Gale to stop as well as Jakoul to let Jamie go, but Jakoul only laughed, watching Gale. Jamie shuddered in the grip of Jakoul... So this was what the other felt like.... Gale just grinned and swooped down towards the children who waved happily and called out greetings.

“Hey! Up for some fun?” They all grinned at Gale who grinned back as he formed a snowball.

“Free for all!” He cried and slammed the snowball into the nearest kid. He would love to see their faces once it really got going and they would slowly realize that this wasn’t their friend... Jack whined, knowing what was going to happen; he fought for control.

 _“GET OUT OF ME!”_ Jack screamed. Jakoul chuckled, making a few spiked snowballs; he handed one to Gale.

 **“Just blow some magic on it so they have fun first...”** Jack cried, yelled and pleaded with them to not do it. Gale made a normal snowball, blowing magic on it and nailing another kid even as he took the one that Jakoul offered; grinning.

“You read my mind... but not yet... I’m starting slow... I want to see the faces of those who don’t get hit by the magic and start to realize the truth...” He sent over the impression of a smirk that didn’t cross Jack’s face, least it confused the kids who are trying to hit him. He easily dodged their snowballs. Juggling a few, he sent the normal ones flying, keeping the spiked one in reserve before making one that has just a tiny bit of ice in it and the fun magic... enough to sting when it hits the kid. Jakoul snickered, joining in as he also blew some magic of belief into the snowball but also a bit of sleet so it hurt their eyes. Jamie screamed in protest at what Jakoul had planned. Gale tossed the first spiked snowball, drawing first blood and grinned as the shrieks of fun begin to turn into shrieks of fear and pain. Jakoul chuckled as Jack screamed in agony and the cries could be heard by Jamie as Jakoul left the bond open for Jamie to hear Jack’s screams as he threw a snowball that exploded, dismembering a few bodies as ice knives stabbed anyone nearby; he laughed darkly. Jamie cringed and sobbed. The children who hadn’t been affected by the magic scrambled away, crying in fear and horror. A scant few of the original handful make it. Jakoul made a blizzard of ice to slice through the ones that try to scramble away, slicing several in half.

 **“Shall we bring an early snow?”** Out of the fleeing children, only two make it safely inside without being impaled by the ice that rains down on them.

“How about an early winter? Not just the snow...” Gale said with a laugh. Jakoul smiled.

 **“I like the idea. Let’s do it.”** Jack screamed in pain and fear as it felt like Gale was taking his energy source to create the storm.

 _“STOP PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS!”_ Jack cried, all of his screams going to Jamie as Jakoul snickered, helping with the storm.

Oh put a cork in it Frost. Not like you didn’t enjoy doing this a few years back. Gale said, drawing the power to gather the clouds and people scattered as hail began to fall with the snow and the temperature dropped dramatically.

 _“Stop! Stop hurting him!”_ Jamie cried out. Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Jamie, Jamie... don’t worry about him. Worry about how many we’re going to kill in our fun.”** Jakoul said with a smirk; Jack screamed and cried as it did hurt.

 _“STOP IT!!”_ His body felt like it was on fire as Gale pulled his energy to make more storms. Shock rippled through Jamie and he sobbed; already further broken by the carnage Jakoul had forced his body to create. He was going out of his mind from the pain... Gale laughed a little, smirking at Jakoul.

 

“Much more of this and we’ll drive the boy to insanity yet!”

**“Ooh, that will be nice.”** Jack screamed in anger, but the pain was too much and he curled into a ball. The clouds turned black as snow rained down on the city with icicles and car sized hail that squashed any who got in the way. Jamie screamed in protest as adults with young children, mostly babies, scrambled indoors in pure fright. One poor mother was killed protecting her infant child from the giant hail; the child miraculously surviving being squashed because of the snow that held its dead mother above it while it sleeps, oblivious to the loss. Jack screamed and cried, he was already losing to insanity.

 **Ooh Jack... your screams are delicious to hear as well as Jamie’s.** Jakoul snickered as he created spears that slammed into fleeing adults and even one fleeing with a baby. One pair of adults are speared to death along with the child they’re trying to protect while others manage to dodge the spears and get children to safety. An alarm sounded all over the city and now there wasn’t a single soul left outside.

“Darn humans and their alarms!” Gale huffed.

 **“They ruin all the God damn fun.”** Jack was unresponsive now.

 **“Eh... is Jack alive in there?”** He mentally poked at Jack’s unmoving mental form.

**“I think you pushed him into insanity. Jamie is still screaming at me, but I think you broke Jack.”**

“Darn... I was having fun with him to... Well, we’ll just have to put him back together again eventually so we can do it all over again.” Gale replied, poking Jack himself; Jamie broke down into uncontrollable sobs while Jack only breathed, tears sliding down his cheeks, eyes wide open in fear. He panted and shook.

 **“Yeah, you broke him good.”** Gale snorted.

“He breaks too easily. He might be more of a fighter than Jamie, but he sure as heck doesn’t have the strength to back up all that stamina... Now Jamie on the other hand... he’s just the opposite. Good luck in driving him completely insane.”

“Yeah, it’s his energy as well that broke him. Jamie will be broken some time.” Jakoul chuckled.

 **“Alright, let’s get out of here and find somewhere more fun.”** Gale nodded.

“After you.” Smiling, Jakoul called warmer winds to dispose of the snow.

 **“Don’t want the Guardians catching in on our fun.”** Jakoul flew them to a larger place, it was a large city in Yakima.

 **“Good thing it’s night time.”** Gale nodded in agreement; they would spoil the fun. Gale followed Jakoul.

“Where are we? I don't’ remember being to a place like this before.”

**“It’s Yakima, a desert city, and we better do this fast okay because it gets extremely hot in the morning. Don’t see how anyone can live in such heat.”** He said, making the air cooler than it already was.

 **“Let’s see... we should probably take a rest here so you can get Jack back together.”** Gale nodded.

“Any suggestions? I’m not exactly the maternal type ya know.”

**“Let’s see... maybe...”** Jakoul sent the good memories of Jamie to him.

 **“It’s only for the time being, don’t worry the fear will return; for now I’m carrying you okay?”** He said as he picked up Gale.

 

 **“Hehe... he is lighter than me.”** Jakoul flew them to a bar, making it ice cold; everyone who tries to get away is killed by ice. He killed everyone save the women and the bartenders. He set Gale on a stool.

 **“Whisky on the rocks, now.”** Jakoul said threateningly as they scrambled to do as he said. Gale nodded.

“Surprisingly, yeah. I think it’s ‘cause he’s so thin. He gets any thinner he’ll be a scarcrow... wait.. does Jack drink or is that just you? Jamie’s never had a drink...” Gale smirked a little.

 **“Nope, Jack never drank in his life and well... I thought it was time they both get a taste.”** Jack reachd out to the memory that Jakoul had provided.

 _“Jamie...”_ Jakoul smiled.

 **“See? It just takes a gentle nudge.”** The bartender shook as he handed two glasses over.

 **“Now get out of my sight.”** Jakoul said with a growl, the man complied.

 **“Here, just sip if you’re a lightweight.”** Gale snorted.

“Me? Hardly! Though Jack on the other hand... he IS one... so I’ll sip this time. I doubt you’ll have trouble knocking that back in Jamie’s body.” Jamie protests weakly to the drink, not liking just the smell. Jakoul smiled.

 **“Well, cheers.”** He clicked his cup, downing it in one gulp.

 **“See, I drank plenty of times when Jack was asleep so he always felt a headache in the morning.”** Jack whimpered.

 _“Please don’t.”_ He begged, he didn’t even want a tiny sip as it had burned his throat so many times...

“Ha! Sucks to be him.” Gale sipped at the drink, a little more polite about forcing the drink in Jack than Jakoul was. He wasn’t Jakoul after all. Jack whimpered, he disliked the taste of it.

 _“Please no more.”_ Jakoul snickered.

 **“Ah, but you just started drinking and the fun’s just begun...”** The women left alive were shaking in fear where they sat. Smirking, Jakoul turned to one.

 **“Hey, you. Brunette, dance.”** The brunette girl shook a little as he held up an ice knife and a spike snowball; at the threat she danced and did her best so as not to die.

“Oh screw that. That’s not fun.” Gale downed the rest of the drink and floated over to the woman.

“You can’t dance well without a partner. Don’t worry doll... I won’t bite. Promise.” Gale actually showed a hint of being a gentleman as a slow song came on and he held the girl’s hands, controlling Jack’s temperature to keep from making the girl too cold or accidently hurting her. Jack kind of smiled at the dancing, but he hated that the girl was so scared that any of this was happening. Jakoul chuckled, letting Jamie watch.

 **“I think you might make Jamie jealous.”** Jack whined a little as the drink Gale had downed burned his throat. Gale smirked at that, pulling the woman closer into the dance; Jamie seethed a little. Jakoul smiled.

 **“I think you need to kiss her too.”** Jack gasped, shaking his head.

 


End file.
